Puppy Love
by RyuuMahou
Summary: IY YYH Crossover Kagome is in the local dog park, unknowingly being watched by the YYH gang, who're on a mission from Koenma to destroy the dog demon that she is with. SessKag fluff. One-Shot


**Puppy Love**

A young woman sat beneath a large tree in a local dog park in Tokyo. She looked relaxed and completely content to all who looked upon her. A book was held in her right hand and her eyes lazily scanned the page, her consciousness lying deep within her novel. A large white dog trotted over to the woman, who only reached the dog's mighty shoulders from her sitting position, and lay down next to her, laying his massive head in her lap, his nose pointing towards her stomach and softly nuzzling her. The woman smiled and gently ran her fingers through the fur on the dog's head, running them behind his ears, causing him to rumble deep in his chest and press his head closer to her hand, his tail thumping happily on the ground.

"Are you sure that's the demon we're looking for?" a skeptical Kuwabara asked, looking at the woman and dog from a safe distance away along with the other detectives.

"Of course you idiot. Can't you feel the large amount of youki coming from him?" Yusuke huffed.

"Well, yeah, but he's acting more like a cuddly puppy than an all powerful demon," Kuwabara mumbled.

"What does it matter?" Hiei asked, unsheathing his sword and rushing towards the demon, hell bent on getting this job over with. The woman's piercing blue eyes snapped up from her book and flashed angrily, her hand flew up from the dog's head and she held it towards the rushing demon. There was a flash of pink before Hiei crashed into a light opaque dome and was sent back with a slight shock.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke yelled, rushing towards his fallen teammate.

"I wouldn't recommend coming any closer, demons," the woman spoke coldly.

"What the fuck is going on?! Who are you?!" Yusuke yelled in frustration.

Kagome snorted and the dog growled from his position next to her, glaring over his shoulder at the would-be attackers and swishing his tail angrily. "I should be the one asking _you_ that," Kagome told them. "And don't even think about trying to break through my barrier, you'll only be purified in the process." She looked down at the book in her hand before dog-earring the page and setting it down. "Now, I'm sure that if we just sit down, we can have a nice and peaceful conversation, yes?" She silently thanked the Gods that they were in a relatively private part of the park.

Kurama stepped forward, ever the diplomat, and sat down in front of the barrier and implored, "Please excuse my friends, Miss, for as you can see, they don't have many manners." Kagome giggled and nodded, absentmindedly petting the dog next to her. "Now, would you be willing to answer some questions?" he asked.

"Only if you explain yourselves first," Kagome compromised with a nod.

"Of course," Kurama agreed and proceeded to introduce everyone before informing her of their mission from Reikai, what they do for it and Ningenkai, and their boss, with minimal interruptions from Yusuke and Kuwabara who griped about their boss.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "That toddler is such a two-bit deity," she mumbled, a corroborative woof coming from the dog. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed uproariously and thanked her for agreeing with their opinions of the Prince of Reikai. "I mean, I can't believe that he's forgotten about us _again_! At least this time you guys actually sat and talked. The last girl passed out trying to get through my barrier."

"The last girl...you mean Kuroko?! That was at least a few decades ago! You are _not _that old!" Yusuke protested.

Kagome laughed and stood, grabbing her book on the way. "Well, thank you for the compliment, but this is not the place to be discussing such things, and I am sure that Koenma would like to be informed, yes?" Kagome asked, dropping the barrier around her and the dog.

"Yes, most likely," Kurama nodded.

"Well, then, you are all welcome to come back with me for some tea. We also have quite a few sweets and a lot of Ramen if you would prefer those," Kagome told them, making her way down the path. The detectives jumped at the chance for free food and sweets and tea and all eagerly followed the woman.

They quickly made their way out of the park. The detectives watched the dog curiously from their place behind the woman and dog. The dog demon walked proudly next to the woman, his head and his tail held high, announcing his alpha position for all to know. And what was even stranger was the fact that the woman smelt _remarkably _like the dog. Not just a scent left on the skin from contact, but as if it was a _part _of her. Yusuke glanced at Kurama and Hiei to see if they had noticed. Kurama wore a thoughtful look while Hiei's was more disgusted. He caught Kurama's eye and raised an eye brow, receiving a shrug of the shoulders as an answer. Yusuke returned his attention forward to see the woman move to ascend a set of stairs leading up to a shrine. Now he was really confused. A demon that lived on a shrine?

Once they all crested the top, they found the woman, but the demon was nowhere in sight. "Hey, where'd the demon go?" Kuwabara demanded, confused.

"He'll be back, don't worry," Kagome told them as she led them into the house and to the kitchen. She quickly went about making the tea, Ramen, and setting the Pocky out. Once finished, she sat down as the table and introduced herself, "My name in Kagome Taisho, it used to be Higurashi, but I'm mated now, and have been for over five hundred years."

Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths dropped and Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened in surprise. "There is no fucking way that you are over five hundred years old!" Yusuke yelled, pointing his finger at Kagome.

"As much as it pains me to agree with the idiot, he is correct," Hiei growled. "There is no possible way for you to be so old, even if you had mated a youkai."

"You are partially correct, but you are only thinking of normal youkai," Kagome said with a grin.

"You don't mean..." Kurama whispered his eyes impossibly wide.

"What're you—" Kuwabara started to demand, but was cut off when a cold and authoritative voice resonated throughout the kitchen.

"This Sesshoumaru does not appreciate that fool's lackeys snooping about in his business," the tall, white haired Taiyoukai spoke. He was dressed in casual black slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing the twin magenta markings on his wrists.

"Boys, I'd like to introduce you to my mate, the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands of Japan," Kagome said cheerfully.

Kurama and Hiei's backs instantly tensed and they couldn't help but notice that the Taiyoukai's scent was the same as the dog's from earlier, and suddenly it all clicked. They flinched when Yusuke's compact communicator went off. A young shrill voice shouted through the device, "What is taking so long, Yusuke?! This was supposed to be a simple seek and destroy mission!!"

"Um..." Yusuke mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Kagome smiled and held her hand out for the device. Yusuke looked at her before looking back down at his boss. "Um...Koenma? There's this lady that wants to talk to you..." he mumbled again before handing the communicator over to Kagome.

"Lady? Who are you talking about? What—" the shrill voice was cut off when Kagome sing-songed.

"Koenma-chaaaan~!" Kagome sang, effectively cutting off the child's rants.

"K-Kagome-s-sama?!" he squeaked.

"Yes, Koenma-chan, now I'd like for you to answer me this tiny little itsy-bitsy question, 'kay?" she asked cheerfully in a sugary sweet tone. Koenma gulped, knowing what that tone meant, but unable to shake his head no. "How, what the hell do you think you're doing sending your lackeys after my mate?!" she yelled; all distinctively heard the toddler's whimper as he cowered away from the screen.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-sama!! I forg—"

"You honestly think that I'm going to believe you this time, pipsqueak?! Nu-uh, not after the last forty-three times!!" Kagome continued to yell.

"P-please Kagome-sa—"

"Toddler," Sesshoumaru spoke in a cold tone from behind his mate's shoulder, looking down at the odd communicator. "You will cease your incessant ramblings. The next time that this occurs, your life will be forfeit. Are we clear?"

Koenma visibly gulped and nodded vigorously. "Good," Sesshoumaru nodded, lifting his head to look at the detectives. "Leave, now," he demanded.

Yusuke sputtered before Kurama dragged him out of his seat and headed back the way that they had come. "You don't want to mess with this youkai, Yusuke..."

Kagome followed after them and waved as they headed to the stairs. "Goodbye! It was nice meeting you all!" she yelled before shutting the door and turning to look at her mate. "You could have been a little nicer," she scolded him with her hands planted on her hips.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru grunted, walking over to his mate and enveloping her in a hug. Her hands moved up and rested themselves on his chest. "Takemaru called. He said that they would be coming over tonight for dinner."

Kagome bounced in her mate's embrace, incurring less than innocent thoughts on his part as she rubbed against him. "Oh, goody! I hope that they bring Mayu-chan over! I wanna see my cute grandchild again!" Kagome giggled.

"This Sesshoumaru doubts that our son would deny you that pleasure," he spoke, nuzzling his face into her neck.

Kagome hummed in contentment. "I love you, Maru-chan," she murmured, receiving a growl in reply.


End file.
